


Is That Mister Malfoy?

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Draco, Desk Sex, Drarry, Extramarital Affairs, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius have always noticed their dads disappearing, both sure that they have to be arguing about their past hatred for one another, until they walk in on something they aren't supposed to see.<br/>(Rated Teen for Smut, neither of the younger gen boys are involved!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shut up Scorp, my dad would kick your dad's ass!"  
"Nuh-uh Albus, your dad's so much older looking, he's probably getting his ass handed to him right now!"  
The voices squeaked with the early signs of puberty, the video games and board games long forgotten as they fell into the same argument they'd been having every time they were forced to hang out with one another. Albus knew that his dad was probably trying to make good with Mr. Malfoy after so many years of arguing, but his pride in his dad was always roused when Scorpius insisted that his dad was the one in the right.  
"My mom will be home any minute and I promise that she's going to tell you this time." Scorpius smirked at Albus, tossing his phone onto the couch. "Come on, let's go listen and see who's winning."  
It had been years since they had tried listening to their dads argue up in Mr. Malfoy's study, but Albus was curious about what they could still be arguing about after all these years. When they were kids all that they had heard was their dads shouting over one another, yelling each others' names as if they were trying to shut the other one up.  
"Shut up, Draco! The boys are going to hear you!" Albus heard his dad's voice hiss the words through the door that they already knew was locked as it always way. They'd tried to sneak a peek, wondering what could still get their dads that angry at one another, but it had been shut tight. Albus leaned in, resting his hand on the door handle, his heart leaping into his throat as he felt the door angle open, almost dragging him into the room with the fighting adults. He awaited the punishment that was sure to come from his father and Mr. Malfoy as they berated him for intruding on their solitary time to deal with their issues, but it never came. In fact, his dad wasn't even facing him.  
Albus watched as his dad leaned down, his back to the door, kneeled down in front of Mr. Malfoy. He watched as Scorpius's dad leaned his head back, groaning quietly from some action that was gratefully obscured from Albus's view. He fought back a gasp as he crawled backwards, dragging the door with him until he had almost closed it once again.  
"What the hell?" Scorpius whispered the words into Albus's ear, his hand clasping down on his friend's shoulder as they peeked through the crack in the door. He wanted to close the door but was immensely confused about what was happening, after years of picturing the two men arguing for hours instead of doing...whatever they were doing.  
"Gods Potter that's so good." Mr. Malfoy groaned and Albus cringed back, unsure of what he was seeing. He had spent so much time sure that they were fighting, rehashing old issues from when they were the same age as himself and Scorpius, instead they seemed to be doing the opposite of that. Albus watched his dad's head bobbing back and forth, Mr. Malfoy's ring visible through the thick mop of Albus's dad's hair.  
"Shit Albus, I think they're-"  
"Yeah they are." Albus shut the door as quietly as he could, making sure to let go of the handle carefully to keep it from clicking as the lock fell back into place. He wasn't quite sure that he had just seen, but the only thing on his mind was his mom. Did she know? Did Mrs. Malfoy know? Of course they didn't, Albus was sure that he would have heard his mom yelling about it if she knew, just as he heard her yelling about everything else.  
"What should we do?" Scorpius was still whispering even though they had made their way halfway down the stairs. Albus knew that Malfoy Manor was known for its way of carrying whispers, hoping that his dad wasn't going to be able to hear anything they said.  
"I don't know, should we tell our moms?" Albus's insides were knotted with worry, his mind torn as to how he should handle the situation. He didn't know what he was going to do, whether or not he was going to tell his mom, or even what would have been right. His dad had saved all of the wizards in the world, he was a good guy, he had to be. How could a good guy like his dad do something like that to his mom?  
"I don't know." Scorpius paused, cringing as he surely remembered the image that he'd seen just a few minutes before. "All I want is to Obliviate that from my memory."  
As the boys took their seats in front of the table once more, Albus twirled his game piece between his fingers, unable to focus on the game once more. He wished that they'd stayed downstairs instead of giving into the childish curiosity, that they could have kept themselves under control better.  
"Hey Scorp." He called the blonde boy's attention to himself, watching the grey eyes meet his, equally full of questions. "How many times do you think they've done that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I COULDN'T LET THEM GO I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH

"Hey, dad?" Albus could hear his voice cracking from fear, hoping that his father would excuse it as nothing more than puberty. He watched as his dad looked over at him from his chair, sweeping his hair out of his face. Albus knew the feeling, he had inherited his father's messy hair and knew what a pain it could be.  
"Yeah?" His dad sat down his book, pushing his glasses back up onto his face. He looked so normal, like he was nothing other than Albus's dad as he always had been, not like someone who was interested in Mister Malfoy.  
"You love mom still, right?" He was shaking. He knew that his parents weren't together anymore, but they had to love each other, they'd had three children together and Albus had never seen them fighting.  
"Of course I still love your mother." He smiled, resting his arms on his chest, looking at Albus like he was still a little child. He knew that he wasn't, he was going into his third year at Hogwarts, he wasn't a little boy.  
"Do you love Mister Malfoy?" He could feel his face turn beat red as his father's smile slid off his face, his fingers twisting together nervously. Albus had seen the habits before and knew that he was going to start pushing his hair back soon, trying to find the right words. His dad had never been the most articulate person, and he had seen and heard on many occasions his inability to express his feelings.  
"How do you-"  
"Please just answer the question, dad." He scooted closer to his dad, wanting him to know that it was okay, that he didn't have to treat Albus like he was still a baby. He was thirteen, he might not have been an adult, but he wasn't a child.  
"I don't know, Al." He smiled halfway, his hand running easily through his hair as he met Albus's gaze. His dad looked so young at that moment that he couldn't help but smile; he had seen pictures of his dad and all of his uncles when they were in school, but his dad looked like his seventeen year old self in that moment. Despite the stubble and the age lines that had aged his father, there was a light behind his eyes that he had never seen before and warmed his heart.  
"I think you do, dad." He smiled, feeling better instantly when he watched his dad's thumb run easily over his empty ring finger. In times of stress he had always seen the same action, though for as long as Albus could remember there had been a wedding ring on the finger. He knew that his dad was searching for some sort of answer, but his low chuckle was just enough for Albus.  
"You're such a smart boy." Albus smiled as his dad leaned over and kissed his forehead, right in the spot on Albus's forehead where he knew that his dad's scar resided on his own head.  
"What are you going to do?" He looked at his father as he sat back, crossing his legs and grabbing his book once again. He looked like he wanted the conversation to be over, for Albus to allow him to go back to his reading, but Albus was having none of it. It was the first time that his father had opened up to him about something so personal and he was going to get as much time in as he could before his dad started seeing him as his littlest son once more.  
"What do you mean?" His dad looked confused, as if it was a question he had never considered before.  
"If you love Mister Malfoy, then what are you going to do?" Albus didn't know how many options there were when you loved someone, but he knew that love had always been something special and almost unattainable in his mind, something to hold onto.  
"Nothing, I guess." He opened the book again, trying to ignore Albus's inquisition, but he didn't let it interrupt him. He wanted his dad to be happy, to be with someone he loved instead of sneaking around a few times every year. He had seen how lonely his dad had gotten in Grimmuald Place, only able to wonder what it was like with all of his siblings away at school for most of the year. Their dad got so happy when they were on break as if he hadn't talked to a single person since they departed and it had always nagged at Albus's mind.  
"You should tell him." Albus knocked his fist on his dad's knee, trying to recapture his attention. "You should tell him that you love him so that you're not lonely when we all have to go to school. I know you get lonely, I can see it." He had always been keen on keeping track of his father, making sure that he wasn't losing too much weight or that the darkness in his eyes only came out when he heard someone mention the War.  
"Come on, Al." He knew that his dad was trying to brush him off, but he was too invested.  
"I know it, and I know that Scorp's talking to his dad too." He watched his dad's eyes flash up to meet his, his fingers holding the pages firmly in place. "Do something to make yourself happy for once, you're more than just my old dad." His dad smiled at that, setting the book on the table.  
"I'm going out- _not to Malfoy Manor_ \- I'm just getting dinner. Your brother will be home soon so I'm leaving the door unlocked." With a swift ruffle of Albus's hair Harry was gone, leaving an empty house, but Albus couldn't help but wonder where his dad was taking off too.  
Sneaking over to the fireplace, he took the smallest pinch of Floo Powder and whispered his destination, sure that if his father was going to finally do it, he had to witness it. In a flash of green he was tumbling into Malfoy Manor, Scoprius's foot landing on his forehead.  
"Welcome back." The blonde boy sneered down at him, making some of Albus's worry dissipate. "I heard your dad's on his way. Good or bad news?"  
With a devious grin Albus smacked away Scorpius's foot, standing and dusting himself off. His father had always been an awful liar and Albus had seen through everything.  
"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

"Scorp, take your shoes off, you're not sneaky at all." Albus whispered the words harshly, fearing that their fathers were going to hear them scuffling along the hallway.  
"You shut up Al." He bumped his shoulder against Albus's and smiled, nodding his head down the stairs. From their angle Albus could just see into the downstairs sitting room where Mister Malfoy was tapping his foot repeatedly, his fingers grabbing at his hair. Albus didn't know what Scorpius had said to get his father all worked up, but he looked like he was going to burst at the seams from stress. Albus's heart was racing in his chest and he waited, his mind conjuring up images of what could happen. What if his father didn't show up? What if they had been wrong?  
A sharp rap at the door drew everyone's attention, Mister Malfoy's head snapping up, Albus's heart jumping into his throat. He knew that it had to be his dad, who else could it be? Scorpius smiled at his side, his father standing easily as he straightened himself out, clearly wondering who could be at the door. Albus heard the door open quickly and watched as his father strode in, his face flushed, his eyes narrowed enough for Albus to know he wasn't too aware of his surroundings.  
"Told you." Albus whispered to Scorpius, knowing that his face had to be pink with frustration. He had insisted that Harry wasn't gong to show up, that it was going to be Draco that went to Harry, that Albus's dad was going to try to run away from it even more. He leaned forward over the staircase, wanting to hear every word that was being said.  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" Mister Malfoy looked surprised, as if they were breaking some kind of agreement by seeing other more than once in such a small amount of time. Albus didn't know how often his dad saw Mister Malfoy, but knew that it couldn't be more than once or twice a year.  
He watched as his dad stood breathless, his jacket barely pulled on and his hair wild in front of Scorpius's clean cut dad. They looked like opposites, but Albus had seen the look on his dad's face when he talked about Mister Malfoy, he had looked like a teenager with his first crush. He had laughed like Albus had never heard his dad laugh before, like he was nervous and happy at the same time. He hadn't seen his dad look like before, and knew that it had to mean something important.  
"What's your problem?" Mister Malfoy almost looked annoyed, his eyes narrowing and his brows pulling together.  
"My problem?" Albus listened intently as his dad spoke for the first time, his hands gripping the edge of the staircase. "My problem is that I only get to see you once every few months for a couple of minutes, long enough for us to get off and get dressed. My problem is that I have to see you walking around with a wife, acting like I mean nothing to you. My problem is that I've been in love with you since I was sixteen years old and I'll never have you to myself. That's my problem."  
Albus wanted to smack his hand over his mouth, he was so shocked. Just moments before his dad had denied it so much, he had fought so hard to make it known that he didn't love Mister Malfoy, but here he was, practically shouting it.  
He watched the two of them glare at each other, his stomach squirming when he thought that they were going to scream at each other and be done. He hadn't wanted to push his dad too far, he just wanted him to be happy, but he feared that he had pushed too fast. He was going to ruin the one thing that he was trying to push his dad toward, he was never going to see that look on his face again.  
And then they kissed.  
Albus grinned when he saw Mister Malfoy grab his dad's face, dragging him into the most sincere kiss he had ever seen. He leaned over into Scorpius, knowing that they could both see the smiles on their dads' faces as their arms wrapped around each other.  
"You idiot." Mister Malfoy laughed, hugging Albus's dad close as he realized that it was the first time he had seen the blonde man smile so genuinely. Albus didn't know what was going to happen next, but he could feel Scorpius kicking his feet anxiously in the air, and it made him worry. Scorp's parents were still together, oh Merlin's beard Albus had forgotten that some peoples' parents weren't divorced, that he might have driven his dad into a situation that was going to break his heart. He had laid out all of his feelings for Mister Malfoy, had put himself on the line at Albus's pushing, and he might end up losing it all.   
"You're married." Albus almost didn't hear the words pass from his dad's lips they were so quiet, so hushed with anxiety Albus could feel as well. His dad started to step away, his hands dropping from Mister Malfoy, the worry once again creasing his youthful features.   
"Harry, come on." Mister Malfoy stepped toward him and Albus watched as his dad's hands fumbled on the door handle, looking like he was ready to bolt. "I've been married and that hasn't changed anything."   
"I don't want to be someone you touch occasionally when you feel needy." Albus wanted to run to his dad, to shield him from all of the pain that could be inflicted in that moment. "I don't want to be your sometimes lover whenever you decide you want me." He twisted the doorknob, jerking the door open as his face fell into the familiar pattern of nonchalance. He didn't want Mister Malfoy to think that he cared, he wanted to be Harry Potter, the enigma. He didn't want anyone to think that he had feelings and Albus knew it. He had seen it happen to his dad so many times.   
"Unless there's anything else, I'll be going." Albus watched his dad pause, making him wonder if Mister Malfoy was going to answer. If he was going to beg him to stay or tell him that he was out of luck. "I have to pick up dinner for my kids so make it quick."   
Albus watched as his dad turned to leave, his back turned to them all, his stomach dropping with regret until he heard Mister Malfoy's soft hiss of a voice sneak through the room, seizing everyone by their hearts.   
_"You got married first."_   
Albus's mouth dropped and his dad turned around, glaring daggers at Mister Malfoy. They looked like they were either going to fall apart or kill each other, though both of them were bad answers. He didn't know what was happening, but Mister Malfoy's fists were balled up and his knuckles were white.   
"What?"   
"You married that Weasley girl even though it was _me_ who loved you. I loved you and you married her!" Mister Malfoy was crying, Albus could hear it and it broke his heart. He was responsible for all of this confrontation and he hated himself for it.   
"You told me you didn't want to be with me, you were scared of your father's reaction!" Albus saw his dad storm forward, grabbing Mister Malfoy by the front of his shirt.   
"I loved you." The voice was weak from tears and he collapsed against Albus's dad's chest, his body completely supported by the fists holding his shirt. It was heartbreaking and Albus wanted to apologize for the rest of his life.   
"Do you still love me?" Albus heard his dad whisper, his fingers pushing through the blonde hair lovingly.   
"Of course I do you git!" Mister Malfoy shoved against Harry's chest, but he didn't let go. "Of course I love you."   
Albus's heart rate slowed some when he saw them smile again, knowing that he hadn't ruined their entire lives by pushing them into something. They laughed at each other and Albus saw his dad kissing Mister Malfoy's face, his hands holding the other man close. He had never seen his dad look so happy or so carefree, but he liked it. He liked that he had made his dad happy, and he liked that his dad wasn't going to be lonely anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters involved, not do I plan to make any money off of them. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

"Hey, Al." Albus flew down the stairs at his father's familiar voice, having just barely tumbled back through the fireplace. He knew he had dark spots on his shirt from tripping at Malfoy Manor and prayed that his father wouldn't notice them.   
"Yeah dad?" Albums stopped in front of him, out of breath. He looked at the shopping bags in his dad's arms, marveling at how he got to the store so quickly.   
"James is staying with his friends again and Lily's with your mom, looks like it's just going to be us for dinner tonight." He grinned, hugging his dad around the waist.   
"I love you dad." He knew that it seemed out of place, but he was just so happy that his dad was going to finally have someone constant in his life. He wasn't going to be alone anymore from September to Christmas and it warmed Albus's heart.   
"I love you too son." With a short chuckle his dad walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring the thousands of questions that must have been present in Albus's face. He wanted to know what had happened after Scorpius had shoved him into his bedroom with a handful of Floo Powder, but didn't want to give too much away.   
"What's for dinner?" Albus's sat himself down at the table, tapping his fingers impatiently.   
"Al, you've been bugging me for pizza all week, what do you think I got?" His dad looked so normal as if what Albus saw at Malfoy Manor hadn't happened.  
"You go anywhere else?" He knew he was leading his dad to an answer and could only hope for the right one. His dad had to know where he was going.   
"Yes, I saw Malfoy." He glanced over at his son, a badly hidden smile on his face. "We talked, and everything is fine."   
Everything was fine? That wasn't what Albus had wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that his dad was happy and in love and never going to be alone again, but everything was just fine? No, he wasn't accepting it.  
"Just fine?" He leaned forward, ignoring the plate of food in front of him. His dad looked torn, as if he wanted to talk to Albus but didn't at the same time.  
"Yes, Al. You heard it all I'm sure." He saw his dad grin at him, making his insides feel like liquid.   
"Well I, I don't know what you,"  
"Come on, you're not sneaky either. Never have been." He was caught.  
"So, anything else?" He had to know.   
"Nothing else."   
He accepted it, knowing that he was going to have to fight his dad once again, already getting ready. He laid in his bed that night formulating arguments for the next time he had to convince his dad to confront his feelings, wishing he could write them down.   
He heard the front door opening, panicking when he thought that it was going to be an emergency with one of his siblings. He sat up, hurrying to his door and pressing his ear to the crack.   
"Potter." He could barely hear the voice, but it was definitely a happy one.   
"Malfoy." His dad spoke and Albus cracked a wide grin. Maybe he'd done the right thing after all.   
"What are you doing here? Thought your wife was going to be back soon." His dad's sarcasm sent him into a silent fit of laughter, he rarely heard it so blatantly.   
"My wife isn't coming back." Albus had to crack the door open wider, tiptoeing his way onto the landing. "She hasn't been coming back for anything other than to take her stuff for a while." Mister Malfoy sounded sad, but Albus caught a peek of the sneaking smile on his face.   
He saw his dad take Mister Malfoy's left hand, his thumb running easily over the empty ring finger. Albus sighed, relieved that he hadn't ruined their lives altogether.   
"You're serious?" His dad looked like someone had given him the secret of the universe, once again looking impossibly young.  
"I'm dead serious, Potter." Mister Malfoy glanced down in a way that Albus had seen his brother do while talking to the girls he liked. "If you'll have me."  
His dad threw his arms around Mister Malfoy, laughing heartily in a way that warmed Albus's heart. He sat down on the top step, wishing that he had grabbed a pair of socks before stepping out of bed.   
"Of course I'll have you." His dad whispered, kissing the other man's cheek.   
"What about the kids?" They looked at each other for a moment and Albus wanted to scream. Of course they would be okay with it, all he wanted was his dad to be happy!   
"I'd say Albus is going to survive." He smiled, glad his dad knew how he felt. "Right Al?" His dad looked up at him, making him blush. He didn't care too much that he was caught he was too giddy.   
"Right." He waved down to Mister Malfoy, happy to see a smile on his face too as he leaned into Albus's dad. They both looked happier than Albus had ever seen either of them.  
"It's going to work, right?" Albus watched his dad kiss Mister Malfoy's knuckles as uncertainty crept across his features. His dad's kiss seemed to dispel some of it, though he still looked tense.   
"Of course it's going to work." He smiled and Albus turned away, glad that all of his hard work had paid off. He heard his dad's voice as he closed his door, still so confident. "I mean, I've only been planning it for the last fifteen years."   
He slept easily that night knowing that his dad was happy. He could usually hear him tossing and turning and pacing through the house at night, always with a light on, never completely in the dark. The hall light turned off for the first time that night as two pairs of footsteps made their way to the bedroom across the hall, and both stayed there. No pacing, no checking the doors to make sure they were locked, nothing.   
His dad was happy and so was he.   
In the wee hours of the morning, when Albus was creeping his way toward the bathroom, he was stopped when he heard voices. The light in his dad's bedroom was off, something he was unused to, but the hushed whispers stopping him in his tracks.   
"I've missed you so much." Mister Malfoy's voice was barely audible.   
"I've missed you too, since I only get to see you when you need a good shag." His dad sounded a little hurt.   
"You're the best there is." He thought he heard the sound of a kiss. "I love you, scar head."   
"I love you too."   
Albus knew that he had done well, even if it did take a fair amount of meddling. He was happy with himself and could only hope that his dad was going to remain so happy. He had seen both of their faces and knew they really loved each other. They loved each other in a way that he wanted to love someone someday. In a way that he had never seen between his parents. In a way he knew he would see last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I do an epilogue to close it all up or leave it here? I can never decide!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry fluff and Scorpius is a fan of stupid jokes

"Scorpius! Albus! It's time to go, you better be ready!" James's voice rang through the hall and Albus looked over at the blonde boy, both of their faces pale with worry.  
"Scared, Potter?" Scorpius asked, his arm locking around Albus's as they made their way out of the room. Albus smiled to himself, knowing that no matter how hard Scorpius fought it and pretended to be brave, Albus knew that he had to be scared. He could feel it in the way that his arm was shaking around Albus's or the red flush that was visible under his prominent cheek bones. Albus knew that he wasn't the only one that was scared and was thankful for the company.  
"You wish, Malfoy." His words were quiet as they walked down the aisle, Albus's eyes scanning through a sea of faces both familiar and new to him as they all turned around in their seats. He saw his dad standing at the end and locked his eyes onto him, making him his anchor through the onslaught of people. He didn't care that he knew some of them, he didn't like all of the attention that was on him and felt Scorpius squeeze his arm. He was usually so good under pressure it was different to see him reacting that way.  
They walked their way up to their dads, both of them beaming at their sons. Albus watched his dad wave in Albus's direction, drawing his attention to him instead of everyone around him. He saw his dad's other hand grab Mister Malfoy's, _no, you can call him Draco_ hand, both of their fingers looking a little shaky and sweaty. Albus knew that his dad wasn't liking all of the attention directed at him either, and made a mental note to tell his dad that he was proud of him later.  
Stepping up next to James he made sure to keep his feet together, not wanting to fall off of the small step. He felt Scorpius at his other side, feeling a warmness in his chest when he realized that he had a brother on either side of him, or he was going to in just a couple of minutes. His dad nodded in their direction and he saw Draco smile at Scorpius, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He listened to the pastor's voice as he droned on, not paying attention to the words, instead watching the way that his dad was smiling. He had never seen his dad look quite like that, even when he was with his mom. He looked the same way that he had always looked when he talked to Albus about Draco, his age seeming to disappear.  
"I have loved you for half of my life." Draco's words interrupted Albus's thoughts, reminding him that there was a part of the ceremony that he didn't want to daydream through. "I have loved you when we were apart and when we were together, and now that I have you I never want to be apart from you ever again." He saw the thinnest wedding band slip onto his father's finger, much smaller than the one that his mom had given him.  
"I'm not really good at being romantic," his dad laughed at his own joke, making everyone collectively roll their eyes. "I have put up with so much just to be with you. I've been ignored, watched you marry someone else, and wanted you for as long as I can remember." He could see how proud his dad was to finally be able to be with Draco in front of other people, to finally be with the person he had wanted for so long. "I love you."  
Albus heard the loud clapping from others ringing around him as Draco grabbed his dad by the face, planting a kiss right on his mouth. He clapped along with them, feeling Scorpius doing the same at his side, finally recovering from the nervousness that he had been feeling. James smiled down at him, making him feel much younger than he really was. James had always acted so much older, as if him and Albus were separate generations.  
He felt his dad's arm clasp around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug, his face shoved into the cool material of a suit. He'd never seen his dad in a suit before in anything other than old pictures, just another factor to why he looked so young. His dad kissed the top of his head, drawing a smile out of him.  
"I love you boys." His dad muttered, dragging James into his embrace as well. Albus watched as his brother fought against his dad's hold, failing as their father kissed him on his forehead. He watched his dad look up, all of them seeing Scorpius glancing around, his gaze always landing on his dad as he stood talking to relatives. It was clear that he needed someone else, that his anxiety was coming back, making Albus's stomach sink.  
"Scorp." Albus heard his dad's soft voice calling the boy's attention, beckoning with his hand for him to move closer. Scorpius smiled unsurely as he leaned into Albus, James's arm extending to wrap around Scorpius. It felt good to have his family with him, a laugh tumbling out of him as he felt his dad let go of them, his eyes still shining.  
"I love all of you." He clapped his hand on Lily's shoulder as he walked away, leaving her with a smile before he walked away to rejoin his new husband. Albus watched as he saw his dads standing there, arms wrapped around each other as the cameras snapped away and voices flooded the area. He felt Scorpius nudge his side, looking over to see a hint of a smile on his new brother's face.  
"Hey Al?"  
"Yeah?" Albus responded as James and Lily wandered away from them, James clearly searching for an opportunity to grab someone's drink.  
"Is that Mister Malfoy," he pointed at his own dad, his eyes screwing up, "or is that?" Scorpius pointed at Harry, making Albus feel like his eyes were going to roll back into his head from rolling so hard.  
"Shut up," he smiled, nudging his new brother back, smiling despite himself. "They're happy."  
Albus looked over, seeing a cluster of red hair and freckled skin and recognized it as his own uncles and grandparents. He walked over, anxiety filling his stomach when he realized that it was also his mom's family watching his dad get remarried to someone else. He reached out, grabbing Scorpius's shirt and dragging him along, not willing to go in completely alone. He could feel Scorpius struggling, still uncomfortable around the Weasley family, but Albus wasn't going to let him get away.  
"Al!" He smiled as his uncle Ron wrapped him in a hug, his hand resting on Scorpius's shoulder in a way that made Albus smile. He knew that Draco and Uncle Ron had their problems when they were kids, but was glad that it wasn't showing up yet.  
"Hi Uncle Ron." Albus looked up at him, noticing that he seemed to do all of the aging for himself as well as his dad.  
"How you feeling today, kids?" Albus felt a fleeting kiss on the top of his head and looked up, seeing the bright smile of his aunt Hermione greeting him. "Weird seeing your dads getting married?"  
"Is it weird for you?" Scorpius's voice was softer than usual and all eyes flew to him except for Hermione who was glaring at her husband.  
"Harry's my best mate, and I'm happy if he's happy." Ron smiled, looking like he had said those words often over the past few days, but they warmed Albus's heart all the same. "Even if it is a Malfoy that makes him happy."  
Albus stood among his uncles, watching as his dad wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, planting kiss after kiss all over the blonde man's face. It was nice to see his dad so outwardly happy, especially after the reserved temperament that he had observed for years when his parents were still married. He saw Scorpius watching them too, taking in the genuine smiles on both of their faces, and they both knew that they had done the right thing in meddling. Their dads were happy and they were never going to be lonely again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy ending to my semi-smutty story because I'm tired and feel the Drarry

Albus’s eyes felt heavy as he crept through the house, his throat screaming for water as he worked his way around the noisier boards in the floor. He didn’t know how long he could go without making a sound but hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with James’s wrath at being woken up. As he reached the kitchen he snuck open the fridge, his fingers snatching the only water bottle and hurrying back toward his room.   
Creeping back toward the stairs his gaze was caught by a soft light coming from the living room, his curiosity dragging him toward it. He tiptoed on his chilly feet as he walked over the wooden floor. He wrapped his almost entirely numb fingers around the edge of the wall and leaned in, praying that his dads weren’t going to catch him. He smiled to himself, his heart warming when he saw the pile of bodies in the living room.   
Albus saw fingers twisted together on top of the blanket, their heads resting close to one another. It looked like his parents had fallen asleep watching television despite the quiet that filled the house, their bodies still propped up on the couch in a way that would surely make their backs hurt in the morning.   
As he stood there he took in the sight in front of him, seeing the sleepy smile on his dad’s face as his dark eyes opened. He looked over at Albus, his hand combing lovingly through the blonde hair splayed out on his shoulder as he pressed a gentle kiss to the pale forehead. Albus felt rude for intruding, but was amazed that his dad was still so in love.   
“You should be in bed.” His dad’s voice was barely more than a whisper through the quiet room and it shocked Albus, his cold fingers clenching around the water bottle. He watched his dad wrap the sleeping form of his husband in his arms, tucking the blanket in tight around his form so carefully to keep from waking him. Albus leaned against the wall, able to tell that his dad wasn’t really angry at him for being up.   
“So should you.” Albus watched as his dad smirked at him, looking young despite the grey hairs that had begun to dust through the darkness that was so much like Albus’s. He pushed his glasses up his nose, turning his gaze from Albus once more as the blonde man curled into him. Albus was proud of himself in that moment, only a little bit more proud of himself than he was of Scorpius. He was so glad that he’d been able to make his dad happy and push him to doing what he needed to do and that he hadn’t made him profess his love to someone who didn’t deserve it.   
He’d seen the way his dad looked at the man he’d married as if he was somehow the man who’d been in love since he was fifteen and the goofy boy with his first crush at the same time. He didn’t look like the same dad Albus had come home to on Christmas break who had spent the entire time alone in their empty house, the man with dark bags under his eyes and files covering every flat surface in the house.   
Pictures of their family had replaced the files, lighting up every corner of the room with their smiles, each table featuring a different picture from their wedding. Albus would never admit it aloud but he knew that his dad would have found his way eventually without his help, but was glad that he’d given him that last push. He saw his dad whisper something against the pale cheek resting against his arm, grins appearing on both of their faces.   
Taking a step back Albus glanced over his shoulder, knowing that he needed to go to bed but wanting one last look. He had to return to school in a few days and wanted to take in as much of his home as possible, especially his family. He saw their noses brush together and turned before he saw them kiss, but not before he witnessed the most genuine smile he’d ever seen on his dad’s face.   
Smiling to himself he opened the bedroom door next to his own, no longer too sleepy and wanting to talk. He saw Scorpius’s form under the thin blanket and he rolled over, his bloodshot eyes glaring at Albus in the remaining light reaching from the hallway.   
“What are you doing?” Scorpius’s voice held its usual edge but Albus sat on the edge of the bed, wanting nothing more than to be nice to his best friend. He kept thinking about the happiness that flooded through his house and how it had replaced the loneliness, the sound of muffled laughter taking the place of his dad’s pacing in the middle of the night. He loved being home for entirely different reasons, no longer anxious for the last few days of school that he needed to check on his dad, he knew that he wasn’t a danger to himself anymore.   
Without a word Albus wrapped his arms around his best friend, his brother, and smiled. He knew that Scorpius appreciated it under his rocky exterior, noticing the hand he felt press against his back. He had taken to worrying about Scorpius instead of his dad, knowing how badly his friend’s anxiety could get.   
“I’ve missed you.” Albus muttered into the fabric of Scorpius’s shoulder, hating the sarcastic laugh that rang through the room.   
“We go to school together you git.”   
“Yeah but I don’t get to hang out with you.”   
“I know.” Scorpius’s voice had softened, sitting up next to Albus. He looked different from the boy Albus saw strutting through the hallway, his hair for once not pushed back away from his face, instead falling in front of his eyes. He crossed his legs and grinned, shoving Albus’s shoulder.   
“Not like I can be seen hanging out with my little brother, though.”  
“I’m older than you!”   
“Boys.”   
Both of them turned to see their dads looking in at them, eyes watching them intently. Albus flushed and scrambled for an excuse, knowing that Scorpius likely wouldn’t cover for him. He watched as a messy kiss was planted on the side of his dad’s face and relaxed, knowing that they weren’t angry.   
“You better get some sleep soon.”   
They strode away then, turning their backs on the open door and Albus let out his nervous breath. He felt Scorpius nudging his arm next to him, his sharp elbow easily drawing Albus’s attention.   
“We did a good thing.” Scorpius stated, able to simply articulate everything that Albus had been thinking whenever he saw his dads together. He leaned into his brother, glad to finally have his best friend to himself again after having to deal with all of his new friends.   
He watched his dads laugh quietly at something only they could hear, their hands clasped tightly together as they opened their bedroom door. As his dad turned he saw his eyes and couldn’t help but notice the pure happiness he saw there as he left a light kiss on the forehead in front of him. He felt pride swell up within himself once more at the image of his dad so happy, so carefree and knew that he had changed his dad for the better.   
His dad was happy and his siblings were safe, all three of them. Albus was content as he answered Scorpius.   
“Yeah, we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many fics I haven't posted anywhere because I usually do Harry Potter or Skyrim and they're YouTubers like Septiplier or Youtuber/reader and I fear rejection of my butt writing so who knows if I'll ever post them on here

**Author's Note:**

> It started smutty and somehow ended up lovey, I didn't even plan on it!


End file.
